Death Battle: Leonardo vs Ludwig von Koopa
Description Nickelodeon vs Nintendo! Two turtle leaders enter the ring, and there can only be one winner! Interlude Wiz: When you think of a smart turtle leader that sports blue, these two always come to mind. Boomstick: Leonardo, leader of the Ninja Turtles... Wiz: And Ludwig von Koopa, leader of the Koopalings. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Leonardo Wiz: Leonardo is the leader of the famous Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and for good reason. Boomstick: Leonardo is the oldest and most mature of the group. He trains all day and night, becoming the most powerful of his brothers. Wiz: His weapon of choice is the Ninjaken swords, which he can use to stab, slash or straight up slice his opponents to death. But that's not all Leonardo has under his amphibious sleeve. Verne: Reptile... Boomstick: His Ninjaken swords seem to be very powerful, as they can swiftly cut through robots like Kraang easily. Also for weapons, Leonardo carries around some ninja stars just in case. Wiz: He is also surprisingly strong. Since turtles ''c''an lift 5x their size, and Leonardo is an average teenager weight, he can lift up to 600 pounds. Boomstick: Leo's greatest defense is his shell, that can block many attacks for him. Sadly, this shell is not invincible. It can break if damaged too much. But Leo is still the smartest of the four when it comes to fighting. He can plan strategies very wel'''l, but if they go wrong, he gets really confused.' ''Wiz: He also has great stamina, so he can last throughout a giant battle. Leonardo: Don't give up on hope. Trust me on that. Ludwig von Koopa Wiz: Bowser. A dastardly villain that constantly kidnaps a certain princess, only to be thwarted by a certain Italian plumber. Boomstick: Bowser also has seven children, or eight if Bowser Jr. counts: The Koopalings. Wiz: The leader of the Koopalings is Ludwig von Koopa. He is smart, arrogant and not to be messed with. Boomstick: Much like his father, Ludwig is capable of breathing fire. He also has a magical spectre, which can fire three energy blasts that follow enemies. Wiz: Ludwig also has the ability to hide in his shell and roll toward the opponent. He can even clone himself. When he clones himself, there is no sign of who is the real Ludwig, leaving the foe confused. Plus, the Ludwig clones can shoot energy blasts too. Boomstick: He is even capable of teleportation! But let's not forget his Koopa Kart. With it, he can shoot cannonballs, exploding Mecha Koopas, and he can race around really fast. Wiz: But as I said, Ludwig is an arrogant individual. Despite being intelligent, he lets his arrogance get the better of him, resulting in his defeat. Boomstick: But of all the Koopalings, Ludwig von Koopa is the most worthy for the job. Ludwig von Koopa: Quite an exciting game isn't it? I'm glad to know we have such powerful enemies helping us out. We have more guys helping us besides these… but don't tell Mario. Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Leonardo runs through a castle, slicing many Goombas and Koopas with his katana. He then runs up some stairs and when he reaches the top, he sees an Airship flying around. He jumps into a cannon and the cannon launches him toward the Airship. Leonardo breaks through the window, startling Ludwig von Koopa Leonardo: Well, you're the worst troublemaker out of your big group, huh? Leonardo pulls out his katana and gets into a fighting pose. Leonardo: Well then, Ludwig von Koopa... I am Leonardo, leader of the Ninja Turtles, and apprentice to Master Splinter. So I'm gonna have to hurry up and take you down! Ludwig simply throws out a magic spectre and laughs evilly. FIGHT! Ludwig shoots three energy blasts at Leonardo, but Leonardo jumps over them and slashes Ludwig before kicking him back. As Ludwig gets up, he shoots a flame at Leonardo, who jumps over it. Leonardo: You're more predictable than a Kraang. Taking the insult worse than Leonardo intended, Ludwig hovers a foot off the ground and raises his hands. Immediately, clones of Ludwig form a circle around Leonardo. Leonardo leaps toward one of the Ludwigs and impales his stomach. It turns out to be the real Ludwig. Leonardo then tries to decapitate Ludwig, but Ludwig shoots a flame at Leonardo. Ludwig then fires his spectre at Leonardo. Leonardo: Maybe it was foolish of me to underestimate you. Ludwig laughs evilly as if to agree. He then gets into shell form and rolls at Leonardo, but Leonardo jumps over him. Ludwig gets out of shell form and shoots a flame at Leonardo, but Leonardo jumps over it. Leonardo tries to impale Ludwig, but Ludwig teleports behind Leonardo and shoots a flame at him, but Leonardo jumps over it. Ludwig fires his spectre, but Leonardo destroys the blasts. Getting annoyed, Ludwig clones himself again. Leonardo: Not this again... The Ludwigs each fire their spectres at Leonardo, who dodges the blast. He then leaps at one of the Ludwigs and decapitates him. It turns out to be a clone. The real Ludwig fires his spectre at Leonardo before shooting a flame. He then teleports beside the cannon that launched Leonardo to the Airship and fires his spectre at the Airship, intent on shooting it down. Ludwig laughs evilly as the Airship is shot down. He turns away and crosses his arms with his eyes closed. He is suddenly impaled through the skull by a katana. Ludwig collapses. Leonardo had escaped the Airship before it could crash. Leonardo: It may have been foolish of me to underestimate you, but it was foolish of you to try to give me a run for my money. Leonardo then walks on Ludwig as he leaves the scene. K.O.! Results Boomstick: They never show you that shit in Mario games! Wiz: Ludwig's cloning, teleportation, flight and spectre only got him so far against Leonardo. Ludwig might be smart, but he's also very arrogant, unlike Leonardo, who is intelligent and a worthy leader. Boomstick: It doesn't help that Leonardo fights people like Ludwig everyday. Leonardo is also way greater in strength. Yeah, Ludwig's the same species as Bowser, but even so, no feats are given. Even so, he is a turtle, so Ludwig can lift about 5x his weight. Leonardo is heavier than Ludwig. It's obvious. Wiz: This one is a no brainer. Speed. Leonardo can hide in the shadows and blast over the tops of buildings, whilst Ludwig's greatest speed feats are gliding in the air, spinning in his shell, and racing in his Koopa Kart. Fast, but even so, Leonardo is faster. Boomstick: Defence is pretty close. While, yes, Ludwig has a strong shell, his biggest weakness in the game is… jumps. But even if you don't believe that, take this into consideration. Leonardo survives strong attacks from even the Shredder, and we're not talking about Leo getting hit in the shell. Go to shell, Ludwig! Wiz: The winner is Leonardo. Advantages & Disadvantages Leonardo + Less arrogant + Stronger + Faster + More durable + Most of Ludwig's attacks are easily dodgeable + Taller and heavier + Fights people like Ludwig everyday - Lacks the ability to teleport - Cloning would aid Ludwig a lot Ludwig von Koopa + Cloning would aid him a lot + Can teleport, unlike Leonardo - Smaller and lighter - Not as durable - Weaker - Slower - Most of his attacks are easily dodgeable - More arrogant Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! A masked man wearing a yellow and black suit faces off against another masked man with a blue and grey suit. ???: GET OVER HERE! The man then fires a kunai spear, but it passes through the other man, which leaves the other man confused. The man then removes his mask, revealing a flaming skull. He then sets the other man ablaze. But the flames seem to intensify after a few seconds and the man's physical form changes into a man with a burnt face and a fedora ???: Hello... Scorpion. ???: How do you know my name? ???: Oh... Nothing in particular. I just know. ???: Have we crossed paths before? ???: Maybe we have. Maybe we haven't. But one thing's for sure... Blood magically appears on the man's clawed glove as he points it at the other man. ???: I want to play a game. Category:Death Battles